


Comforts and Delusions of Our Childhood Days

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: Gladio used to have a toy shield he dragged around with him everywhere he went.Prompto's grandfather passed away when he was five.When Noctis was six, he knocked out one of Ignis' teeth in an accident involving an elbow to the face.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fics from the Basement, Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	1. Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of childhood relics"

"Look, Daddy, look!" Bryony proudly shows off the stick-sword and bark-shield. "I'm a Shield, too!"

Gladio used to have a toy shield he dragged around with him everywhere he went. He painted it black and gold, a skull prominently featured. He loved that thing, right up until the day he started his training. 

He wonders where it ended up afterwards.

Out in the garden, Bryony waves a sword at imaginary foes, shouting "For the King!" and "You will have to go through me first!"

It's painfully familiar. 

_Ah_ , he thinks, _raising an Amicitia._

Feeling proud and sad in equal measure.


	2. Prompto

None of them really want to go to sleep the night after Insomnia falls, but exhaustion claims them anyway.

All but Prompto and his old nightmares who keep a silent vigil.

His Grandpa passed away when Prompto was five. He went to sleep one evening and simply failed to rise in the morning. They told him it was a peaceful death and didn't realize that it scared the living daylights out of him. For weeks, he sneaked into his parents' room and sat at their bedside all night.

Doing no more than he does now, just listening to them breathe.


	3. Ignis & Noctis

"Open up, Specs!"

Noctis' thumb presses into the corner of Ignis' mouth where the bruise is forming. He sits atop his struggling advisor, one hand on his chin, the other blocking Ignis' weak attempts to throw him off. 

"Please?"

When Noctis was six, he knocked out one of Ignis' teeth in an accident involving an elbow to the face. 

Today it was a training weapon.

Even as he rolls his eyes, Ignis' resistance wavers and he complies. 

Noctis fishes out the loose tooth, wraps it in a handkerchief, sends it to the Armiger, where he already keeps the other one.


End file.
